Ata
|-|Incarnate body= |-|True body= |-|Dragon Holder= Summary Ata is a former disciple of the Kongou Yasha style who previously learned the sword style under Master Daruma, he now works for the Ususama Style after betraying the Kongou Yasha school. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, likely 5-B | At least 5-B, far higher with Key Holder and Princess Name: Ata Origin: Samurai 8 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely over 50 years old Classification: Samurai, Robot, The unparallel Powers and Abilities: |-|Incarnate abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Samurai are robots thus do not have a normal body or organs), Limited Matter Manipulation and Body Control (Samurai can manipulate their body or their holder's body's sub-atomic particles to form it into different shapes, tools and devices), Technology Manipulation (Samurai can manipulate and create technology using their body), Gravity Manipulation (Samurai control gravity around them passively and also to do things like regen), Statistics Amplification (With their holder armour and giant holder armour samurai increase their power and durability to the point that they can onehsot their peers), Flight, Limited Time Manipulation with Silent Slash, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 dependent on the God Acala and their courage to continue fighting), Limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control his swords), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect and find people's location using a device formed from his body), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Mind Reading (Samurai are capable of searching people's memories) and Limited Regeneration Negation (With Kongou Yasha Style - Hidden Strike, he can slow down High regen significantly), Durability Negation (With samurai soul sword which cuts at the subatomic level) |-|Real body= Regeneration Negation (With Soroken, can completely cut off up to High regen), Avatar Creation (Using a samurai soul he can create a clone of himself though it appears to be weaker than his real body) |-|Resistances=Resistance to: Cold, Cosmic Radiation (Samurai can survive in the vaccum of space), Power Absorption (Resisted his samurai soul being sucked out), Mind Manipulation (Samurai have a digital consciousness as opposed to a normal mind and are robots) and Immunity to: Soul Manipulation (Samurai do not have traditional souls, are robots and have already died) Attack Potency: Moon level, likely Planet level (Cut the moon in half with just his normal sword and nearly oneshot Daruma), can negate durability with samurai soul sword | At least Planet level (Is stated to be capable of destroying planets), far higher with Dragon Holder and Princess Niri (A princess can make a samurai dozens of times stronger), can negate durability with samurai soul sword Speed: Massively FTL+ (Rushed between galactic quadrants in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class, likely Planet Class | At least Planet Class, far higher with Dragon Holder and Princess Niri. Durability: Moon level, likely Planet level (Bull rushed through the moon in its entirety) | At least Planet level, higher with Samurai armour (Stronger than his Incarnate body), far higher with Dragon Holder and Princess Niri. Stamina: Extremely High, fought an entire squad of Samurai right after rushing between galactic quadrants and destroying meteors, then went after Hachimaru and fought him and Daruma without rest while keeping Hagamichi at bay. Was still able to fight even when severely weakened by Dr. Furuta. Range: Standard melee range with sword, dozens of meters with sword telekinesis, at least kilometers with detecting range, thousands of kilometers with Silent Slash. Standard Equipment: Weapons: Samurai Soul Blade: Ata possesses a Samurai Soul, an orb of energy that - when fused with a Handle Bone from a Holder - can turn into an energy blade stronger than any metal blade. Katana: Ata carries four katanas as secondary/support weapons. Intelligence: High, was known as an unparalleled student of Daruma's Weaknesses: Regenerating his entire body can take potentially hours, but regeneration speed varies among Samurai and less damaging injuries can be healed much quicker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kongou Yasha Style:' A Fighting Style that includes many deadly techniques, some of which are: **'Hidden Slash:' A technique that allows the user to slow down the regeneration of enemies. **'Moku Kiri: Silent Slash:' A technique where the user decides the time between the slash and when the actual cut appears. *'Sõrõ Ken: Server Sword:' The Server Sword is a technique that Ata mastered and that prevents regeneration. Silent Slash 2.jpg|The Slash And The Aftermath Key: Incarnate body | True body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Memory Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Samurai 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shueisha Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Samurai